


Faith is Not Enough

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Challenge: Monopoly Challenge, Drama, F/M, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix has been anticipating the Dark Lord's reward for her faith. But merely having faith is not enough. Written for forgotten timelords' Monopoly Challenge on the HPFC Forum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Gringotts Banking Fee" square in forgotten timelords' Monopoly Challenge on the HPFC Forum – _"Write about your OTP breaking up"._

Bellatrix had looked forward with such eagerness for so many years for the day that the Dark Lord would rescue her. It had been the thought that sustained her through her time in Azkaban, her faith so strong that not even the Dementors could take it from her.

And more even than she looked forward to the day when he rescued her, she looked forward to the night when he would reward her for her service.

When the night finally came, she trembled before him. Her body was alight with desire and excitement, and she could not take his eyes off him as he led her into his bedchamber and placed his hand lightly on her cheek.

"It has been so long…" he said quietly, very nearly to himself, as his fingers traced her cheekbones, then her lips. "So many years…"

"I have missed you so, my Lord," she whispered, and closed her eyes in anticipation as he leaned towards her.

His thin lips brushed against her throat, and she let out a soft groan of want. And then his hand dropped from her cheek. "No more, Bellatrix."

"My Lord?" She opened her eyes, her chest tightening. "What is it, my Lord?"

"I indulged you time and again, Bellatrix." His voice had gone ice cold and derisive. "All through the first war. And see what little good that did us? Did you come to my aid when I fell? Did you–"

"I tried, Master!" she interrupted quickly. "I was faithful! I tried to find you, and I never lost faith in you for all those years that I spent in Azkaban for you!"

"Yes… years in Azkaban…" He looked disgusted by her, and Bellatrix could not think how to make him feel differently. She didn't understand what she had done, or why his attitude had so suddenly turned from gratitude to disdain. "You let yourself be captured. You wasted time that should have been spent searching for me."

"But I did more than the others, my Lord!" Bellatrix's throat choked with tears. "I never lost faith–"

"And what good did you expect your faith to do me?" he snapped at her. Bellatrix flinched.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," she managed.

He was silent for a moment, then said, "It's a pity. I will miss having you in my bed."

"My Lord…"

But he shook his head and held his hand up, silencing her.

"Speak to me when you have done something to regain my respect," he told her. "Then I may reward you again."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
